Resideo
by NightAngel365
Summary: Resideo: Latin for to "be left behind". Douglas hated the day his brother stole his bionic children, his greatest creations from him. But it soon turned out to be a blessing when he left behind the youngest, Subject C. Fifteen Years later, and Chase is the perfect weapon and the most perfect son an evil genius can ask for. But can Chase be more than a pawn? If he wants to?
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Okay I'm back at it again with another Lab Rats story. This will hopefully be a multi-chapter one and one that I'm hoping that I'll finish.**

 **It started with a question: "What happened if Donald didn't get the full trio?" and boom the idea for this story was born! This will have humour since this is Lab Rats we are talking about but it will be a T due to some fight scenes and all that. I don't want to bore you all with a lenghty's authors note because I'm hoping that you're already pretty interested in the story and I got some support.**

 **As always reviews are encouraged!**

* * *

"You know this will never work right?" Marcus looked over to Chase who had been eyeing Adam, Bree and Leo for quite some time. Chase just responded to his brother with a death glare and continued to look closely.

"Is that _big bionic brain_ of yours done analysing?" The sarcastic questions didn't seem to stop and it was enough for Chase to roll his eyes and actually start talking. "You know we have exactly the same powers. So why aren't you formulating a plan? Oh that's right it's because I'm the leader." The slightly younger bionic boasted.

Now this was enough for Marcus to roll his eyes. The only reason why Chase was mission leader was because he wasn't strong enough to get his hands dirty. "You know what, perfectionist? It's not even worth having this conversation with you." The elder bionic threw his hands in the air as mock surrender.

Feeling satisfied that he had seemingly won the argument, Chase went back to stalking and staring intently at the trio in front of them. It was surprisingly shocking that the other three hadn't caught on that two males that they never met in their lives were staring at them but then again not so surprising.

It probably would be a challenge if Adam's head wasn't so empty; if Bree wasn't staring at her phone and if Leo wasn't obsessively gazing at some cheerleader he had zero chance with. Chase scoffed at the realisation at all this and gave Marcus a small smirk.

"Alright we've been through the plan for months now and have been training for this for as long as we've been alive _. Don't_ mess this up for me Marcus." Chase warned his brother. This was more to do with impressing their dad more than anything.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me messing up, brother, worry about yourself." The blunt reply from the bionic human was enough again for Chase to roll his eyes and just start walking over to the three, with Marcus in tail behind him. "You can fake a smile right? I mean you have practice from all those _years_ of kissing up dad."

Chase and Marcus never missed an opportunity to torment, tease and in some case fight physically if it meant that the other would get agitated and irritated. It didn't help that the physical fights were often encouraged by their father, Douglas. He called it training or sparring. Chase called it wiping the floor with him. Marcus called it his dad watching his favourite kicking his second son's butt.

But Marcus didn't even respond to that comment about the smile because on some days Chase wasn't even worth it. But Douglas was. And if he managed to out shine Chase once and be the bigger man it would mean that 15 years worth of insults would be down the drain.

Plus Chase would be a heartbroken. Chase in pain was always a plus point.

"Hey are you guys Adam, Bree and Leo?" Chase asked the three students, once again interrupting Marcus from his thoughts. His thoughts were the only place, apart from sleeping, where he didn't have to hear Chase's voice. It was his own personal happy place.

"Who's asking? If it's one of our _brilliant and amazing_ neighbours then please tell them to send the bill of whatever me and Adam _may, possibly, perhaps_ have broken to Donald Davenport and I assure you that you'll get the best compensation possible." Leo stated in a simple voice which sounded robotic and like one of those weird marketing adverts that you would see on TV.

Adam stared at Leo and smiled even though he had no idea what Leo said or meant. Bree facepalmed herself and muttered oh god Leo which only Marcus and Chase could have heard due to enhanced hearing and Marcus just turned around and grabbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, shaking his head as he looked down.

 _The plan. The plan. The plan._ The slightly spiky haired bionic repeated to himself. _15 years and it all leads to this. Don't mess this up. Either of you._ The voice of his father repeated in his brain, making Chase dread the consequences of not smiling along. "No we're not your neighbours. We're actually the new kids. Marcus and Chase Henderson. Principal Perry said you three would show us around."

"Hold up. Why would three of us need to show the two of you around? Wouldn't one of us work? And why didn't Perry tell us this before?" Leo questioned the brunette males. It could be a case of that Terry being as terrible as she was as an educator, she forgot or just told them last minute but something just wasn't settling _right_ within him.

Marcus raised an eyebrow at how quickly at his step-cousin caught on. Their dad warned them that only their uncle and probably Bree would be a challenge. Not their relatively new step-cousin. Had to keep that in mind.

For the first time, Bree spoke up. "Because if you two show them around, Adam would just drop at the mention of candyfloss and you would just drop at a _cheerleader_ walking past. And Perry probably made us the welcoming committee and not tell us because she _hates_ us as you remember." She glared at Leo, with the you being directly at Leo. In response, Leo just chuckled nervously and held his arm out. "Welcome to Mission Creek High newbies."

"Wait where is the candyfloss?" Now Adam spoke up, looking happy and excited at Bree. Like a puppy would expecting a bone. Chase smirked slightly at seeing the response. That's all Adam was. An empty shell of lasers and super strength.

"There is no candyfloss, just an example of what would happen." Bree explained, growing slightly annoyed at her brother's antics.

"Then don't lie about it! Now I want candyfloss." At this point Adam just sulked and walked behind Bree and Leo.

Bree sighed at Adam, grunting slightly before remembering that there were two other people not used to her _unique_ family. "Ignore them, that's what I do. Anyways, I'm Bree Davenport; Captain _Loudmouth_ is Leo Dooley-Davenport i.e. mine and Adam's step-brother and Captain _Fairyland_ is Adam Davenport, our older brother." Bree formally introduced.

Even though there was no need for the introductions since both Marcus and Chase had heard the names and knew the personalities like it was in the back of their head. Seriously, the information was all over their heads _even_ in the back.

"Nice to meet you guys! I'm Chase and this is my twin brother Marcus. We just moved here last week and we're still getting used to everything." Chase introduced for the both of them.

But Leo seemed to have ignored Chase, not surprising because Chase had the charisma and social skills of a _rock_. "Doesn't he talk?" Leo pointed to Marcus. Marcus raised another eyebrow. Okay the kid was seriously going to land on his hit list pretty soon.

"I do, it's just that my brother Chase likes to talk _all the time_ , helps strokes his ego and all." Now it was Marcus' turn to smirk who caught the two second scowl that his brother gave him. And in response, Marcus just patted Chase's back, forcing a smile.

Bree scoffed and smiled. "I can relate. Our dad talks about himself all the time. And everything we own has to have a Daven something attached in front of it. Davenkitchen, Davnroom, Davenhouse, Davenplane, Davencopter." Realising that Bree was probably boring the new kids, she stopped. "You get the picture."

Chase and Marcus nodded. They had read, seen and heard everything about Donald Davenport. News clippings, stories from their dad etc. Now Donald seemed like a nice guy with major ego issues, but Chase and Marcus knew enough from Douglas that he wasn't. Kicked his own brother out of the company that they founded together and _ruined_ him.

"If you're twins why do you look different?" Adam spoke up, seemingly happy and over Bree and her fake candyfloss.

Thankfully Chase had a relatively easy and simple line. "We're fraternal twins. Meaning we don't look alike." Bree and Leo made an oh sound whereas Adam looked confused. Sensing his brother's confusion, Leo turned around. "They're magical elves!" He waved his hands in dramatic effect. The answer was ridiculous but it seemed to have satisfied the male and he started laughing and smiling at the both of them.

"Oh so this explains why Chase is short!" Adam smiled and pointed. And for the first time today, Marcus cracked a genuine smile that just wasn't in his dreams or head. Leo and Bree seemed pretty amused by the joke. Only Chase rolled his eyes and growled lowly at Adam _. Oh he could definitely be my favourite_. Marcus mused.

But before Chase could try and defend himself, the final bell rang signalling that the school day was over. Leo screamed in happiness and ran for the doors. "Yes school is out which means Leo Dooley is out too! _Out of this building_ I mean!" He laughed as he ran wildly outside leaving only the four of them in shock.

He soon however came back with a more serious look on his face. "Also Big D is waiting for us in the parking lot to pick us up so hurry." And with that he was out screaming again. Rolling her eyes, Bree turned back to the boys.

"Yeah I would say sorry you had to see that but you better get used to it because you'll be seeing a _lot_ of that. But do you guys need a ride home, Mr Daven- I mean _our dad_ has a pretty fast car and wouldn't mind having two new guests who aren't used to him. So he can tell you how _great_ he is." Bree forced that last part through gritted teeth. She did turn around to see Adam but all she heard was his screams mocking Leo's as he chased after him.

Marcus shook his head. "No thanks me and Chase like taking the bus. It helps keep our fitness up and all." Bree just shrugged at the answer and nodded. "Well if you're happy to take public transport then cool. See you guys around." And with Bree finally leaving out the door, it just left Chase and Marcus to trail after Bree.

After five minutes they finally made it to the bus stop, only for Marcus to stop Chase. "You know instead of super speeding straight home, why don't you and me have a _little_ chat? While we just race and run around a few places?" He smirked, knowing that Chase would automatically make it a competition and try to win.

"Sure if it means beating you." Chase responded exactly the way that Marcus wanted him too. Hook, line and sinker. " _Oh_ you're on." And with that the two boys just left behind a big gust of wind and a white and blue blur.

* * *

 **Authors Note: And holy guacamole that is Chapter one aka the Epilogue done! And sorry if you felt that Marcus and Adam didn't talk that much, they definitely will in the next since it focuses more on Donald + family and the little "chat" between Chase and Marcus. Oh and Douglas will be coming in pretty soon.**

 **Review, Review and Review!**


	2. Siblings

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews guys! It seriously not only means the world to me but all fanfiction writers. Five reviews may not seem a lot to some of you since I know your stories get 10 reviews per chapter but it means a lot to me but enough sentimental talk, let's actually get onto the story. Also apologies for calling the prologue an epilogue… But it's been fixed thanks to guest who pointed it out!**

 **I do have the next part of Marcus ans Douglas written but I'm just in the process of refining it and editing it!**

 **Also thank you to the guests, NightAngelFalling, ms. nick jonas and Brentinator for reviewing!**

* * *

"Hey guys how was school?" Mr Davenport, who was sitting at the front, asked as he waited for Bree to come in and sit at the back next to Leo while Adam was at the front. "Thanks _so much_ for waiting for me guys." Bree snarled at Leo, who understood that Bree could be scary and started looking out the window for a distraction but Adam being Adam laughed and said "Welcome!"

Davenport just rolled his eyes. Normally he would have asked what happened but he learnt a long time ago that with Adam, Bree and Leo, not asking was the _best_ for everyone's sanity.

"School was actually not bad! I managed to get a B in my algebra test. Leo got a C and Adam got a D+, which is _actually_ an improvement." Bree smiled to her brother who was looking quite proud of himself. That prompted everyone to give Adam a small round of applause with Davenport laughing and driving away from the school parking lot.

"And we got a bunch of newbies that principal Perry is making us show around. They're not half bad but one of them seems a little boring." Leo chipped in, now wanting to be a part of the conversation, happy that Bree was over being left alone in school.

"New kids, huh? What are their names?" Davenport asked. Some new friends may not be half bad for the trio, might actually keep them busy from fighting each other most of the time.

"Twins. Marcus and Chase Henderson. Marcus doesn't talk much because Chase likes to do all the talking." Bree added in and looked to Davenport. "Which means he'll fit right in with you Mr Davenport." This time both Leo and Adam nodded in agreement and looked to Davenport, hoping for an answer.

Davenport just huffed and let out a nervous laugh awkwardly before rolling his eyes. "Look when you're as handsome and rich as me, you get the right to talk about yourself all the time. And you all can do it too. As soon as you all make a billion dollars." He added in quickly but Bree and Leo managed to hear it and sighed.

"Tell me more about this Marcus and Chase." Just a question that hopefully got the kids distracted before the topic went to him. Adam started. "Chase is short and annoying. Kinda like you Mr Davenport." He smiled before going back to his imaginary world.

Davenport just rolled his eyes at Adam.

"Chase likes to talk a lot too, Marcus is like those mysterious bad boy type person." Bree added in her contribution. "Can we invite them over?" Davenport paused. "Not without clearing it with me first. There's a lot that they could see such as the lab that we don't want them to see."

"Oh and your terrible attempts at yoga. They are just straight up traumatising you know." Adam, Bree and Leo shuddered in memory of seeing it once. The image had not yet been removed from their minds.

"Oh it's not that bad…" Davenport grumbled under his breath, in an attempt to defend himself.

"But on a more serious note, don't bring them back to the house without clearing with it me first in advance." Bree and Leo groaned whereas Adam just looked to Davenport, as confused as ever.

"What's wrong with bringing them back home? Scared that they'll break one of your toys?" Adam asked. That caused a snicker from the back of the car. Davenport once again let out an awkward laugh. "No, it's just that-"Now he had a more serious expression on his face. "Okay _yes_ but seriously, they could find the lab and that's your bionic secret exposed. I'm not saying you can't bring them over, all I'm saying is that be careful when you have them over and clear it with me so I can hide things and make sure all entrances to the lab are out of sight."

Bree and Leo just nodded in annoyance whereas Adam just smiled and stared into space before turning back to face Bree and Leo. "Wait you said that Marcus and Chase are magical elves? What else are you two lying about?"

Leo made an oops sound; Bree just screamed _"I need a sister or even a normal brother"_ and Davenport just sighed. This could be a long ten minutes left till they got back home.

* * *

A blur just sped past most people, and from a birds-eye view, it just seemed like two distinct blurs going through the city.

"I'm a genius and so are you Marcus so what's the _real_ reason for this whole little chit chat between me and you. You've always been more action than anything. Talking and diplomacy isn't your thing. _No offence_." It was no secret to anyone who really knew them that they weren't exactly the tightest of brothers. Chase was always arrogant, and Marcus liked to question everything Chase did. Marcus wasn't exactly next to him, it wasn't long until they were side by side.

"What? I can't have a good chat with my _big brother_?" Marcus scoffed back, just as sarcastic as Chase had been.

"You mean the same big brother who always kicks your butt in training and missions?" Chase replied, with a roll of his eyes. Their missions were different. And it wasn't their dad who sent them on missions, it was whoever wanted to hire them and do their dirty work. Sometimes they would want the both, sometimes just Chase and sometimes just Marcus. The missions which had a higher chance of damage, their dad would send Marcus, because he had better healing capabilities.

And that money that Douglas made from those hires was how he could afford the lab and all the equipment needed to maintain and enhance their bionics.

"Enough quips otherwise we'll never get to what I wanted to say. That Leo kid is catching up to us. I saw his reaction, he didn't buy us, oh wait I meant you since you never let me talk, he didn't buy _your_ story. Got a plan Mr big bionic brain." Chase just scoffed and rolled his eyes. Leo and Adam were about as smart as bottle of soda.

"Oh relax would you? He was just getting to know us. If I was him I would have done it the same way. Besides I predicted that if any of them have any issues with us, I've got multiple plans in my arsenal that will win them over. Let _me_ do all the thinking." Even though him and Marcus both has super intelligence, it was Chase who was the strategist.

Now that made Marcus annoyed. He could be just as good a strategist, even better perhaps. He had something Chase didn't and that was charm and social skills. And those were useful for being friends with teenagers. Not so much with adults. Which was why Chase thought that he wouldn't need social skills in this plan.

 _Oh how wrong he was._

"Of course, _big_ brother since you're so smart." Marcus mocked Chase as they continue to ran around California. Chase leaned in too much Marcus but it wouldn't have hurt without his super strength.

"You need super strength to hurt me vaguely and using two abilities at once drains your system and I don't see a capsule nearby to help you recharge." This time it was Marcus' turn to smirk at Chase, who was shooting daggers at Marcus with his eyes.

Deciding to ignore Marcus for now, Chase just continued running forward, he could have revenge later during a training session or something. "I'm just going to go home now. Unless you wanted a _chat_ about something else?" Marcus just smiled and shook his head. "Thought so." And with that the two were off.

* * *

 _Back at the Davenport mansion_

"Hey where's mom?" That was Leo's first question when he entered his home and didn't find his mom in the kitchen. "Mom." He called out but still no sign or voice.

"That's because Tasha's going to be working late tonight so _I'm_ in charge." Davenport announced as he walked through the door with Adam and Bree behind them. "So Adam and Bree you guys have training in thirty minutes so don't be late and Leo, homework first then video games." Davenport ordered which just got groans from Bree and Leo but an excited yay from Adam.

After 20 minutes, Leo spoke up. He wasn't doing anything productive but neither were his siblings. Adam was watching cartoons and Bree was just texting… whoever she texted.

"Hey guys, I got a question. Why did Marcus and Chase want to introduce themselves until the end of the day? Like what were they doing that didn't get them to see us on the first moment? And how they did know that we were Adam, Bree and Leo?" Normally, Leo wouldn't have minded if two new people wanted to talk to them, he would be excited for it normally.

But something was just telling him that he _shouldn't_ trust them. Leo knew he wasn't smart. Well he liked inventing things but he was nowhere on Donald Davenport's level yet and if he could start poking holes in their story then he knew that something was wrong. But in return all he got was a scoff by his sister.

"Leo stop worrying about them, alright? And they probably just got lost and thought they wouldn't need us or Perry never told them until minutes before meeting us. And let's see you're the stepson of a billionaire and you're pretty unpopular so they probably guessed that the only people that would be seen talking to you would be us so they figured it. They seem smart anyway." Bree just shrugged. She didn't want to overthink this the way that Leo was.

"Besides I kinda like Marcus, he's funny." Adam added in, turning away from his cartoons and looking at Leo and Bree since he was in the middle of them. "I _will_ say that the guy has nice eyebrows though." Leo nodded his head in agreement with Adam.

Bree looked at her phone clock and sighed. "Come on Adam we've got training to do. Better get down there before Mr Davenport starts screaming like a girl." Adam and Leo laughed before heading down until Bree grabbed Leo's arm.

"Oh no, he'll _start_ screaming when he realises you haven't done or started any of your homework." Bree ordered which earned her a grunt. "You're just worse as mom." But he still went to his room to hopefully get started on his homework which led to Bree speeding down to the lab.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Woo that's Chapter 2 aka siblings done! Next chapter will finally feature Douglas and throw a little bit more backstory on Chase and Marcus. Once again reviews mean the world to me and just hit the button.**

 **Also please talk to me! Let me know what you're liking and what you're not! Talk to me, yo.**


	3. Taunts

**Authors Note: Oh my god where have I been?! Busy with school quite frankly, sorry about that guys, seriously! But omg thank you for the reviews, 2 chapters in and already on 15 which makes me a super proud writer, keep doing it! Also a lot of you asked about how Chase and Marcus are twins and let's just say that this chapter touches on that and sorta explains life with another Davenport** **Yep I brought Douglas in! Also I changed the summary so tell me what you think!**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was almost nearing four when the two of them walked into their lab/house. Marcus and Chase had left the school around 3:40 and it was almost 4:05, meaning they had been five minutes behind the time they were supposed to get home.

Now normally they would get in trouble, mainly because they had some mission to do and Douglas didn't want them to waste time. Time was money and well… the more time Marcus and Chase wasted, the less money Douglas made which made for a not so happy Douglas.

"Where have you guys been?" It was one of the most casual ways that they had both seen Douglas talk. No annoyance, no hint of sarcasm. Almost prompted Chase to get into a battle stance in the fear that his dad was replaced by an imposter. Almost.

"What's gotten you into such a good mood?" Chase asked as he threw his backpack to some corner of the room, with Marcus following suit. Douglas just shrugged in response. "Well no-one needs two teenage boys with superhuman abilities to start any conflict for at least three days maybe even more but _that does not_ mean you're off the hook with training. That starts in an hour by the way. Plus I got my hair done today." He smiled as he ran his hands through his hair.

Marcus just rolled his eyes and walked away, knowing that he could use a break from his father's egotistical personality for even just a few minutes. However, Chase stayed where he was. Not because he wanted to hear his dad talk about himself all the time but somewhere inside of him, Chase just _wanted_ to be appreciated and liked.

So he hoped that by listening to things that made the guy happy, he would have a chance at taking over his dad's growing criminal empire. But training to cause mass destruction tended to take space up so they never really had _proper_ father/son moments.

Chase manged to form a small smile with his lips. "It looks good on you dad. Now you and I have matching hair. The whole spikey thing." He gestured widely to his own hair which left a smiling Douglas and Chase in the middle of the room.

At this point, if Marcus had a drink he would do the whole spitting it out when a shocking moment happened like he had always seen on TV. He had been alive for nearly sixteen years and in those years, no-one he knew complimented Douglas' hair unless it was himself. Until now since Chase just did.

But Marcus knew his game. _Big brother Chasey_ was so desperate to take over… whatever criminal empire his dad apparently had. Douglas did make thousands if not millions from renting them out, he probably _was_ a multi-millionaire, there was that. But this was more a game of son wanting to make a father proud. _Oh no_. Chase just wanted to feel loved and appreciated. Now Marcus would feel the same but he learnt a long time ago that Douglas was never going to be a real father to them.

Not anytime soon.

"Also, Chase I wanted to ask if you would be willing to come with me on a business deal this weekend? It's about time you learnt how these things worked and who better than to have you?" Douglas asked but before Chase could respond, Marcus had already answered with his own response.

"Are you seriously kidding? What makes him special over me? We have the _exact_ same powers! The only difference is our birthdays which are only eight months apart and our looks! Other than that, we've been trained the same way, raised in the same way etc. Why him? He's got _no_ social skills unless you count arrogance and cockiness."

Marcus was arrogant and cocky too, he would admit that. Chase, on the other hand, didn't even try and keep it in check. It didn't even help that their dad just stared proudly at him when Chase tried to do it in front of Douglas. It was like watching those two have some weird, twisted and sick father and son moment only they could explain.

Chase just snickered at his younger brother's little rant and took a big step towards him. "Oh it's so _cute_ seeing you get all jealous and worked up for no reason." To add insult to the injury, Chase bopped Marcus' nose. "But let's answer your questions."

"Number one: I _clearly_ have a much better grasp at my abilities than you do. Number two: Social skills are not even needed in these meetings. You just need charm and charisma which I've got plenty of in case you hadn't noticed. And your solution is mainly to kill or threaten whoever doesn't agree with you."

He started circling around Marcus, knowing full well it would be taunting him. "You can't always do that, especially not there. There you need show arrogance and show that you've got power. Or make it seem like you do even if you _don't._ That is the true use of being charming which I have." Chase paused. "Now if at this moment if I had a mic, I would drop it but _mic dropped_."

Rolling his eyes, Marcus just looked over to Douglas who looked so proud of Chase and wiped a fake tear away from his eyes. "Thank you Chase for saving me the time to explain to Marcus why I didn't ask him. I was going to ask you soon, but since you showed— _all of that_ , maybe even later." Marcus just groaned at the comment, not bothering to form a word reply.

"Besides Chase is rightfully the oldest hence he deserves to go first."

" _Funny._ Is that what your parents told you when they decided who to love first but then completely forgot about you in favour of your clearly much better brother, well at least in _their_ eyes."

"Hey! Don't go there! I was always _better_ than Donn-" Before the father/son argument could continue, Chase stopped that both by screaming "HEY, _HEY_!" and coming in the middle of them."

"If you two are both done, can we have some free time? We still got 40 minutes left till training then you can watch me kick Marcus' butt _again._ " Of course Chase would make an attempted peace moment between the two into something he could gloat about and show off to their dad.

Douglas just shrugged. "Sure, I would say do homework but the stuff they teach in high school is way too easy, trust me, even without your bionic intelligence." And with that Douglas just went back down to basement, which also doubled as their lab and training area.

When Douglas was gone, Chase turned around, only to give Marcus one his biggest smirks yet. "You lose yet again, baby brother. Try and not to get too sad over it, this is not going to be last time, you know that." Marcus felt like strangling him in that moment. End the taunts, catty comments and borderline bullying once and for all. But he was never going to overpower Chase. At most times, he felt like he was Chase's _training dummy_ and that Douglas just cared about training one son and that was not him.

So instead he rolled his eyes, and gave a simple "whatever" before looking away from Chase just to clear his head. He couldn't see Chase but he knew that he gave a final smirk before super speeding down to the basement as well, if the breeze was anything to go by.

He simply shot at something with his laser vision in anger and frustration and headed into one of the random rooms, hoping he could cool his head off before doing something mundane like homework.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Okay shorter than usual but that's because I'm splitting this chapter into two so it'll be Chapter 3 and 4 instead of one massive chapter! Also updates should be around once a week but I'm not really sure at the moment since I am so busy with school but we will see! If you want something to look forward to, the next chapter focuses and fleshes more on Chase and Marcus' personalities then we're going back to everyone's favourite egotistical billionaire and his family!**

 **Review, Favourite and Follow!**


	4. Father and Sons

**Author's Note: Hey guys! How have you been? So here is Chapter four and while it's action less, it fleshes out Chase and Marcus' (and Douglas') personalities a lot more than the last three chapters and it's got some father and son bonding time. However, the next chapters are going to bring more action I promise! I just want you guys to really know them properly in this AU.**

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **NightAngelFalling: Here you go**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Starlight 151: Awe shucks thank you!**

 **Guest: Sorry you felt like that but Chase did mention that he was older by Marcus by about 8 ish months and the only reason why they are going as twins is that siblings can be a minimum of 9 months apart and well, they just think it's easier to go as twins since if one needs backup, the other will be there. Does that make sense?**

 **Guest: THANKS!**

 **Brentinator: You may be happy to hear this but there is something similar happening in future chapters. They are going to try and straight up kill each other because let's be honest, they aren't the best of siblings and all, so there is going to be tension and yes that is what it will lead to. But it's a later rather than a sooner thing.**

* * *

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

It was rare for Chase and Douglas to spend any time together. Unless training counted but Chase didn't count that since he wasn't spending time with his dad but more on _working_ for his dad. But even that didn't matter to Chase. Maybe a part of him wanted to be more than a weapon and be an actual teenager but he had always pushed those thoughts aside. What he cared about more was impressing his dad and if that meant being a weapon of mass destruction then _so be it._

Most of him _willingly wanted_ to do everything Douglas threw his way. Maybe it was the power he felt over people. All Chase knew that he liked it and didn't want it to change any time soon.

"Hey Chase, pass the monkey wrench, it's upstairs." Douglas' voice knocked Chase out of his thoughts. Chase just shrugged and speeded upstairs before coming down and handing it over to Douglas, who hadn't even looked up and still had his goggles on from the soldering he was doing two minutes ago.

"Thanks Chase. You know if most of my customers weren't mad men or dictators, I would have rented you out as a handyman." Douglas joked, removing his goggles to talk to his son. Douglas knew he had made it perfectly _clear_ that he preferred Chase over Marcus.

After all, Chase was the last one of the original trio. When he got to Chase, he had figured out how to build in the capacity for upgrades. His brother had taken away Adam and Bree but he didn't take Chase. At first he was furious at his brother for taking away the chance to be easy millionaires and soon billionaires but what he lost with super speed and super strength, he simply put those abilities into Chase. Along with other hidden abilities Adam and Bree had.

Of course, it all had a price. Chase couldn't use too many of his abilities at once. The human body could only take so much. And if he used his abilities for too long without his capsule, he would simply _collapse_ due to exhaustion and if it got too bad, then he would slip into a coma. Douglas couldn't let that happen under any circumstances.

He didn't face that problem with Marcus. He could pack an unlimited number of abilities into Marcus and at greater power levels but he wasn't going to make it to his sixteenth birthday. That was the trouble with androids, they burned out too _quick_. But Marcus and Chase didn't know that. He needed both the boys now. He needed Chase for his long term plans and Marcus for his short term plans.

Besides Douglas could always make more and more androids.

"You know me and you make a pretty good team. We should seriously start attending those father and son supervillain seminars I keep getting emails about." Douglas was still joking and Chase playfully rolled his eyes in response, smiling. "We do make a good team dad which leads me onto my next point."

"Why do I still have Marcus as my brother? I mean I make a pretty great team by myself and you've seen how _ugly_ our fights can get. And you also know that two brothers constantly at each other's throats isn't going to turn out pretty. Example: you and uncle Donnie." Chase could do everything by himself. In fact he _did_ take over two small countries two weeks ago when Marcus got stuck with the flu and couldn't even get up let alone cause any destruction.

"Look no one knows better than me how ugly two brothers fighting can get. But at the end of the day he's a weapon and so are you so for now I would suggest you ignore him and just take out all rage at him during training. And if you're really annoyed then do what Donnie did with me when we were younger." Douglas paused for a moment before continuing. "Build a robot to beat him up." And at that point, he looked away from Chase, his voice breaking because of the painful memories.

To his surprise, Chase just snorted and raised an eyebrow. "Your brother built a robot to beat you up?" That was surprising but as much as Chase could _build_ a robot, one blast from Marcus' heat vision would render it useless.

"Hey El Fisto Roboto was as cruel as he was cold. He gave me more wedgies than all the high school bullies _combined_ ever did."

" _El Fisto Roboto?_ What did he throw hot _salsa_ at your face as well?"

"No!" He paused. "He threw _pillows_ at me." Douglas replied weakly but at this point Chase was just fed up of the conversation so he put his hands up to try and stop it. "You know what forget I even asked about Marcus, I'll just deal with him myself."

"You do know that when I capture Adam and Bree, you'll have a brother, right?" Douglas asked but Chase just shook his head. "Yeah but Adam's about as smart as bag of bricks so he'll be easier to push around and Bree probably won't annoy me." Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Douglas just nodded and shrugged his head.

And Chase wanted to move away from the conversation of siblings so he asked about his dad's latest invention. "So what exactly are you building?" Douglas picked up what seemed like a small cylinder inside and hour glass type box.

"Glad you asked Chase. You see the inner tube right here? Once opened, it releases a bunch of nanobots that can do anything I program them to do. And that could range from cleaning the windows to taking over any piece of technology like a virus and giving me full control. The possibilities are endless."

He wasn't going to lie, Chase was genuinely _somewhat i_ mpressed with the invention but he knew that he could and would make some improvements to it. After all, he was the smartest man in the world. Although he couldn't say that in front of his dad because apparently _"your bionics are what makes you smart Chase and if I gave them to you, I can also take them away."_

"But I do need your help in making it deadlier so you have until this Saturday to wow me or it's _Triton App_ time!" Douglas did a little dance at the end of the statement but Chase wasn't happy or in the mood to dance. He didn't _actually know_ what the Triton App did. Just that he made his dad pretty _happy_ whenever he used it and Chase could never remember what happened when the app was activated. So he figured it was a mind wiping app or something.

But he hated not being in control of his own body and bionics so he just silently nodded as he kept the device to the side and watched as Douglas went up the stairs.

Douglas came back after thirty seconds. "Oh and keep your Friday night free. It's when that meeting I was talking to you about upstairs is." And with that Douglas was finally gone and Chase felt like he could breathe. He would have to work on the nanobots soon or it would be the Triton App.

* * *

Upstairs, Marcus was doing homework as he listened to some guitar riffs playing softly in the background. While he could join his dad and brother, he didn't really care much for being the third wheel in their _father and son_ time. Besides it was nice for him to have some time for himself.

Marcus could also use his intelligence and speed to do his homework in one minute but he preferred to just use his intelligence and do it all slowly so he wouldn't be bored and forced to go downstairs. After about ten minutes, Trigonometry was boring him so he switched to Chemistry. But after just five minutes, Chemistry was _boring him too_ , so he chucked his books aside and headed to the kitchen to grab left over pizza from the night before.

Pizza Night was the one day a week that he looked forward too. The other nights were training and hearing Chase' endless taunts about how he was more powerful and having his dad just stand there. Either he was listening and smiling or just not listening at all.

He could cause as much damage as Chase could and he was a lot more powerful. Chase got tired if he used his bionics in excess but he didn't. Well not a quickly anyway. But did their dad care about that. Nope. He only cared is poor _Chasey_ wasn't too injured or about to burn his chip.

Pizza without television was getting boring so Marcus grabbed the remote and switched it on, putting on an episode of Funeral Mishaps. Another small light in his life. He wanted to call somebody and go out some place. And pretend he was a normal teenage boy for _once_. He had some friends too since he managed to make friends as opposed to Chase who was more focused on capturing Adam and Bree.

But who to call? Matthew? Logan? _Sebastian_? **(1)** Out of all of those, Sebastian seemed the most fun and he actually had some things in common with him but he acted way too much like Chase at times.

Gee even his inner thoughts were somehow linked to Chase. _Great_.

Maybe his social life could wait a bit and he could just keep watching the TV and playing the guitar for a bit.

Another 10 minutes passed by and as soon as Marcus was about to telekinetically bring his guitar over, he could hear Douglas coming up the stairs. And surprise, surprise, no _smug_ Chase behind him.

"What? No favourite son behind this time? Have the inseparable father and son pair finally separated?" Douglas just rolled his eyes at his other son. "No I've just given him a job to do so he's going to stay down there for a while. Or at least come back up later in few minutes anyway. But what's got you so _snarky_ and moody."

"Two reasons: I am a teenage boy and I live with you so I consider this a _coping_ mechanism."

"Chase doesn't act like that."

"Yeah well Chase doesn't know how to be normal and he's the only one who benefits from your ego around here."

But before Douglas could defend himself, Chase super speeded upstairs. "Marcus what are you complaining about _now_?" He smirked but instead of a response, he just got a grunt and a forced sigh before he walked off into his own room.

"Chase I need you to move _faster_ with this plan and get yourself invited to my brother's house and plant the cameras and explosives. Or at least get Marcus to do it, preferably both. The point is that I don't care who does it, I just want it done."

"Well I guess I could try and get me and Marcus invited over for dinner or something. Shouldn't be too hard, Adam and Bree already love us. Leo does too, I'm sure but he doesn't trust us but it's two, soon to be three against one so it's still not a problem." Chase explained.

"Good. Also, the Bialyian dictator needs your help. So super speed over there now or I lose a lot of _money_." Douglas placed his hand firmly on Chase's shoulder. "About 15 million so speed over there _now_ and fast." Chase didn't know if it was the fear talking or what but he knew that it was in his best interest to get moving and soon he was gone too, leaving Douglas all alone in the living room.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Okay that was a lot of thinking but there is going to be action in the next chapters and the chapters after that are going to pack in a lot of action in them as well as have some cute bonding moments between various characters.**

 **Now was that Sebastian from the show or an OC? I'm going to answer that pretty soon so keep reading!**

 **Keep reviewing, favouriting and following!**


End file.
